


Chopper's Kink

by Pink_Panda_Stormy



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M, Reindeer, Tickling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Panda_Stormy/pseuds/Pink_Panda_Stormy
Summary: Zoro is tired of Chopper harassing him about keeping his bandages on, and in an attempt to 'convince' Chopper that he should be able to keep them off to train he accidentally makes a discovery. Chopper is rightfully embarrassed, and isolates himself from both Zoro and the rest of the crew. Knowing he screwed up, Zoro attempts to make it up to his furry friend in any way he can.





	Chopper's Kink

“Hey, Chopper, I know you’re in there,” Zoro said and rapped once more with his knuckles against the medical bay door. “I see the light behind the curtain!”

No response. Zoro let out a long sigh and ran his hand against the back of his neck. The cool night air that blew across the empty deck of the Thousand Sunny had chilled his skin, causing his ears and the tip of his nose to begin to sting. He crossed his arms and stared down at the paper-thin trim of light peeking out from under the door. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the sound of floorboards creaking, and soft reindeer footsteps trailing back and forth.

The entire ship was asleep and in their cabins, save for Usopp who was sitting at the end of the ship bundled in blankets to keep watch for the next several hours. It wasn’t until the others began snoring did Zoro find himself unable to sleep. The sight of Chopper’s empty hammock close to his own mocked him, and forced him to crawl out of bed. 

Truth be told the swordsman was starting to get irritated. It took a good deal of effort to swallow that annoyance so to not accidentally lash it out at the scared, nervous reindeer hiding inside the cabin. He wasn’t here to pick a fight or to yell. He needed to try and make things right… somehow. After all, it was his fault that Chopper had shut himself away for so long.

Yesterday things had been normal. As normal as they could be being a pirate crew on the Grand Line. A few days prior the crew had been attacked by a small fleet of soldiers. It was a common occurrence whenever they stuck around one island too long and the marines got word. They had been able to easily fight them off, but not without sustaining a few injuries.

Zoro put a hand on his bicep and squeezed. Bandages still marked his arm, tightly wound up. He had been careless. It was a dumb mistake that he should have been able to avoid, but didn’t. Chopper, of course, made sure to patch everybody up the best he could.

Zoro had always been difficult when it came to healing. Nobody knew that better than Chopper. Whenever somebody didn’t follow Chopper’s medical advice, the normally timid and happy reindeer became demanding and strict. Zoro hated to be wrapped up. He couldn’t train when he was wrapped up. It was too restrictive, and made him feel weaker than he really was. He was usually quick to try and discard them whenever Chopper left his sight. Whenever the reindeer found out, though, was when he got angry.

Yesterday had been no different. Zoro had taken off his bandages, and Chopper was in the middle of yelling at him.

“Why can’t you ever just listen?” Chopper asked with a surprising amount of anger as he let out a long, annoyed groan. He had just finished dragging Zoro into the medical cabin by force. “You’re never gonna heal up properly if you keep taking them off!”

“You were gonna replace them now anyway,” Zoro said with a long sigh. “You know I need to train.”

“You don’t NEED to do anything!” Chopper snapped. “Especially when your DOCTOR tells you to take it easy for a few days!”

Zoro wasn’t sure exactly what had gotten into him that day. Maybe he was just exhausted, or sick of having to do this constant fight with Chopper. Normally he got along just fine with the reindeer, better than most of his crew, but whenever he was injured Chopper became nearly unbearable to be around due to just how much he watched the swordsman like a hawk. He felt like he was under a microscope, always being criticized and berated. Something about that moment right then had pissed him off.

Just as Chopper had reached into a chest near his bed to pull out a new set of bandages was when Zoro snapped. Before Chopper could turn around Zoro got up from his seat and snatched him. The reindeer cried out with shock as he was suddenly forced down against his own bed onto his back. He looked up with wide, confused and frightened eyes.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Chopper cried out. “Lemme go, Zoro!”

“No,” Zoro said, pinning Chopper’s arms down to the bed. “Not until you stop harassing me about the bandages.”

“That’s not gonna happen!” Chopper snapped. “Stop being difficult and just let me help you!”

“I think you’re gonna regret it if you don’t back off,” Zoro said, speaking in a threatening tone as he drew his face close down to Chopper’s.

“R-Regret it?” Chopper asked. He squirmed some more in Zoro’s grasp, unable to free himself. “C-C’mon, Zoro, knock it off! You aren’t gonna hurt me! Y-You can’t scare me like that!”

Despite Chopper’s words his voice was shaky. It was clear he was nervous and beginning to grow fearful of the swordsman who had overpowered him.

Chopper was right, though. Zoro wasn’t capable of hurting his friends, especially Chopper. He hadn’t really thought it through that hard when he launched himself at the reindeer. He had just been so annoyed and at the end of his rope that his body moved on instinct. Now that he was here, he had to pause and think through what his next plan of action was actually going to be.

“Zoro,” Chopper whined. “Just let me put the bandages on. It’s for your own good!”

Zoro did the only thing he could think to do that would force Chopper to agree to his admittedly absurd terms. He didn’t want to hurt the reindeer, but he had an idea of how to get him to agree nonetheless. He grabbed Chopper’s wrist and pulled it above his head along with the other. Luckily they were small enough that the swordsman could wrap them tightly in his fist and hold with ease. Chopper squirmed, whining and trying to kick at Zoro but had no luck in freeing himself.

“NNNNGH!” Chopper grunted in frustration. “Let me goooo!”

“After you say you’ll lay off,” Zoro said.

“Or else what?” Chopper questioned.

“Or else…” Zoro said, gazing down at Chopper’s bare chest and belly. He lifted his now free hand and settled it palm down over the reindeer’s abdomen. Chopper gasped as Zoro’s fingers settled down and dug in like a claw, able to just barely reach either side of Chopper’s small body. With a quick, swift movement he pressed those fingers lightly and began to drag them up Chopper’s belly toward his chest and neck.

“Mmm!” Chopper shut his mouth quickly and whined. His whole body seemed to tremble as Zoro touched him. The swordsman moved his fingers over to one of Chopper’s now exposed armpits. He placed two of his fingers inside and began to stroke.

“H-Hey!” Chopper cried out. “K-Kno-hohock it off!”

Zoro didn’t respond. He was right, this would be effective. Instead he dug his fingers in deeper, and used his nails to stroke roughly against Chopper’s sensitive pit. The reindeer’s eyes shot wide open as he bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He was kicking now, trying desperately to squirm his way to freedom.

“Nnnngh!” Chopper whined. “Mhmhm… S-Stop it, Zoro!”

Zoro didn’t stop. In fact, he switched pits. The moment he did so Chopper let out loud, unpredictable gasp and giggled helplessly.

“N-Not there!” Chopper whined. “I’m ticklish! Stop it stop it ahahahaaaa!”

“Just say you’ll lay off and I’ll stop,” Zoro said.

“N-Nohohohooo!” Chopper cried. “Y-Yohohou need them!”

“That’s not what I wanna hear,” Zoro pressed, dragging his fingers down along Chopper’s side. That was when the reindeer really started to squeal. He shut his eyes tight and thrashed side to side, desperate to get his body away from Zoro’s dancing fingers that were attacking him.

“E-Ehehehehehe!” Chopper giggled. “It t-tichehehekles!”

Zoro didn’t allow the reindeer a moment of rest as his fingers worked. He ran them all over Chopper’s upper body with a great deal of swiftness. He prodded and poked and stroked every inch he could find. He listened as Chopper squeaked and whined and gripped tightly as he thrashed and kicked. Eventually he got down to Chopper’s belly where he drug all five of his fingers, letting them wildly scratch near the reindeer’s belly button.

“AAAAHAHAHAAA!” Chopper cried. “Z-Zohohoro you need to stop!”

“You know how to make it stop,” Zoro said.

“S-SERIOUSLY! AHAHAHA!” Chopper cried out now at the top of his lungs. “STOP TICKLING ME!”

It was then that Zoro lost control of Chopper. The reindeer transformed from underneath him, growing from his small and easily overpowered size to that of his humanoid form. He hit his knee hard into Zoro’s chest, surprising the swordsman long enough for Chopper to back away. In one motion Chopper leapt from the bed, turning back to his usual form as he landed on his chair and fell onto all fours gasping.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chopper snapped, getting up onto his feet and facing Zoro. “I-I said stop! That’s not funny!”

Zoro was just about to argue back with Chopper once the pain in his chest started to subside. He turned to Chopper with an angry glare, only for his entire body to freeze at what he saw.

“What?” Chopper snapped. “Say something! Don’t just sit there.”

“I… I uh…” Zoro couldn’t help it. The last thing he expected to see before him was Chopper standing there with the crotch of his maroon pants fully tented outward. A clear sign of an erection had stolen the words right from Zoro’s mouth and left him frozen.

It only took a moment before Chopper’s eyes followed Zoro’s and made their way down. Upon realizing the reaction his body had made he gasped, and pulled at his pants desperately to try and hide what the swordsman had already seen. It only took seconds for the reindeer’s cheeks to start burning a hot pinkish red. He stared down, eyes wide as though he were paralyzed with fear. For a moment he said nothing, and merely trembled in place.

“Hey… Chopper,” Zoro said, getting up from off the bed. His mind raced, struggling to find the right words. “Listen, I…”

“G-Get out!” Chopper shouted. His voice was cracking with emotion. Zoro felt like a knife had plunged into his chest. He had never heard Chopper sound like that directed towards him before. He was angry, and emotional, and embarrassed. Frankly Zoro was struggling to think straight. “Keep your stupid bandages off! Just get out!”

After that it was sort of a blur. Zoro had tried to get a word in edgewise but Chopper just kept yelling. The longer Zoro tried to stay there and think of something to say that might make things right the more upset the reindeer sounded. Zoro finally left when it seemed like Chopper was on the brink of sobbing. As soon as he was out of the cabin he gasped for air, as though being in there had made it impossible to breathe.

Chopper didn’t come out of his room for the rest of the day. When dinner came around he was nowhere to be seen. Sanji had been annoyed, leaving to try and get him to come out only to come back a few minutes later announcing that Chopper wasn’t feeling so well, and it was fine to start without him. He brought Chopper his own plate personally and the normal flow of dinner resumed, with an empty chair between Usopp and Luffy where Chopper normally sat. Zoro couldn’t stop staring at that spot, and found it difficult to have much of an appetite.

The swordsman badly wanted to just forget the whole thing had ever happened. He had expected Chopper to do the same. It would just be something they didn’t need to talk about. Zoro resumed his training that evening, but noted that when he went to bed Chopper still hadn’t come out of his room.

“Jeez, is he that sick?” Usopp questioned when Zoro came to lay down. “He seemed fine earlier. Zoro, didn’t you see him last?”

“I dunno,” Zoro replied. “He says he sick then he’s sick.”

“I’m not denying that…” Usopp mumbled under his breath with a hint of annoyance at the swordsman brushing him off.

By morning Zoro knew that this wasn’t something that was just going to go away on its own. Chopper didn’t come out of the medical bay for breakfast, nor lunch. Zoro had tried to distract himself with his training, but that only made things worse. His arm was killing him. When that failed to distract him he tried to nap, but found that he couldn’t even fall asleep because all he kept thinking about was that goddamn face Chopper had made when he kicked him out. The emotion in his voice right on the brink of tears. Tears that Zoro had caused.

When dinner came again and Chopper was still missing Zoro found that he couldn’t eat. The idea of it made him sick. Sanji scolded him, and called him names like he normally did whenever he got annoyed with Zoro. The swordsman didn’t respond. He was unable to bring himself to argue when Chopper was all he could think about. It must have thrown Sanji off, because he laid off Zoro quick and just gave the untouched food to Luffy who scarfed it down with ease.

Now, Zoro was standing outside of the medical cabin. It had been at least fifteen minutes without any sort of response. With a long sigh Zoro lifted his arm to knock again. He glanced down at the long cut from his shoulder to the elbow.

“Y’know,” Zoro said. “My arm’s really acting up. I could really use a doc to patch me up. I might have reopened the wound when I was training today.”

Zoro bit the inside of his cheek and waited. He had expected another bout of silence and shut his eyes. Instead, he heard the sound of floorboards creaking just on the other side of the door. The doorknob turned slowly, and then the door cracked open. Zoro looked down, and saw Chopper peaking out with one eye.

“Is it really that bad?” Chopper asked.

Chopper was being quiet now. He wouldn’t look up at Zoro, but the door was open. It was hard to hear him over the crashing waves up against the side of the ship.

“Yeah,” Zoro said. “Think you can take a look at it?”

Chopper hesitated. His hooves against the door squeezed for a moment, and Zoro saw that he bit his lip.

“Come in,” Chopper said softly. He disappeared behind the door, and soon it came open a few more inches. Zoro made his way in slowly, careful not to push the reindeer who hid with his body half behind the door. 

Chopper was still staring at the ground even as he closed the door. Zoro examined the room. The same books from yesterday were left open and untouched. The bed was a mess with the blankets and pillows untidy, as though Chopper had been in there for the past day and a half nonstop.

“Hey, Chopper,” Zoro said, looking away from the room and back down to the reindeer. “Look, I just…”

“Show it to me,” Chopper interrupted.

Zoro paused.

“Your arm,” Chopper said, moving past Zoro with his head still turned downward as he got up onto his chair. “Show it to me, okay?”

Zoro paused. He didn’t hesitate long before sitting down on the bed gingerly. He showed the reindeer his arm. Chopper’s hooves reached out, touching Zoro’s bicep delicately.

“You tore it open a little, yeah,” Chopper said. His voice was flat almost to a fault, as though he were struggling not to show emotion. He still wouldn’t lift the brim of his hat and show Zoro his eyes. “I need to…”

Chopper trailed off, and bit his lip once more.

“Just bandage me up,” Zoro said. “I don’t really give a shit.”

Chopper gave one nod of his head before moving over to where he kept the gauze. Zoro let out a long sigh before the reindeer returned an began to wrap the bandages around his arm starting at his elbow. It was tight, but Chopper worked slowly and diligently.

Truth be told Zoro wasn’t sure what to say. Funny, he had spent all that time worrying about the reindeer but hadn’t once thought what he could say to make the situation better. It would be easier if Chopper was mad, and yelling at him. He could deal with Chopper yelling. This, though, was just hard to sit in. It was like the air itself was heavy with the reindeer’s silence. It took Zoro until Chopper was halfway up his arm before he thought of something to say.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro said.

It wasn’t very original, but it was the truth.

Chopper stopped. His body froze with the bandages not yet complete. He still wasn’t looking up.

“I… I shouldn’t have upset you like that. I know I don’t normally listen but that was way too far,” Zoro said. “I’m not mad, alright? So will you just… talk to me? C’mon, I know I screwed up.”

Zoro wasn’t good at this sort of touchy-feely crap. Still, he valued his friendship with Chopper enough to try.

“I… I’m sorry,” Chopper mumbled under his breath. It was so quiet that Zoro thought it was just an exhale of breath at first. His hooves were starting to tremble now.

Zoro blinked. Now he was just starting to feel confused.

“Wh-Why the hell are you sorry?” Zoro asked.

“I… You weren’t supposed to see that,” Chopper said, quietly. “I shouldn’t have yelled… I shouldn’t have kicked you out when you were still hurt. I should have just sucked it up until I could at least fix it. I was so embarrassed I couldn’t think straight now you’re worse off than you were before and it’s all my fault.”

Chopper was trembling so much now that it was becoming difficult for him to hold the gauze. Zoro reached out his hand and wrapped it around Chopper’s hoof. The reindeer looked up with a gasp. Finally his eyes met Zoro’s. Now they were watering. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Let me finish it,” Zoro said. “Just calm down, okay?”

“But I…”

“I’ve seen you do it enough to figure out how to do it myself,” Zoro said. “Just tell me if I do it wrong, okay?”

After a moment Chopper sniffled and wiped under his eyes and nose before giving a slight nod of his head. As Zoro worked to finish wrapping up his own arm he listened to the reindeer quietly fight his sniffling and take in a few shaky breaths. Soon Zoro got up to his shoulder where the long cut ended, and tied off the bandages just as he had seen Chopper do time and time again.

“That good?” Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded his head.

“Okay,” Zoro said. “You calmed down yet?”

“A little,” Chopper said. His voice still came off weak sounding.

“Look, I’m the one who pushed too far,” Zoro said. “Don’t go making yourself feel worse than I already made you, alright? It’s bullshit and you know it.”

Zoro reached out with one of his hands and laid it gently on Chopper’s cheek. The reindeer looked up. Chopper nodded his head and wiped once more at his eyes. Zoro could feel the heat of a blush against his fingers. Eventually Chopper looked down once more and Zoro let his fingers slide off the reindeer’s face.

“I didn’t want you to find out,” Chopper mumbled. “I didn’t want anybody to find out.”

Zoro stayed silent. He had been wondering if he should even bring up how Chopper’s… body had reacted to the whole thing. It was clearly the center of what upset him, and to pry too much might lead to another meltdown if he wasn’t careful.

“That wasn’t the first time your body uh… reacted?” Zoro asked, scratching the back of his head as he struggled to find the right words. “To the tickling?”

“Mmm,” Chopper made a noise as he pulled up his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “No… It’s happened before. It’s weird… it’s not normal to get aroused by that sort of thing.”

“Chopper, uh,” Zoro hesitated, looking down at the brim of Chopper’s hat. “I don’t know how to say this but… YOU aren’t exactly normal.”

“I know!” Chopper snapped, sounding somewhere between annoyed and upset again. “I know everybody looks at me like I’m a freak already! I-I don’t need to give them another reason like I get turned on by being tickled!”

Chopper grabbed both sides of his pink hat and tugged them down now until they obscured his eyes entirely. Zoro could only guess how pink with flush the reindeer’s cheeks were after that outburst.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Zoro said before putting his face in his hands and letting out a long weary sigh. “Look, I suck at this kind of thing. I’m trying to say it’s not normal but it’s not bad or anything.”

Chopper shifted a bit in his seat. He didn’t seem very convinced by Zoro’s words.

“Do you wanna… talk about it?” Zoro asked.

“Talk?”

“Yeah,” Zoro said. “I won’t tease you, if that’s what you’re scared of. I just… look, it really fucking sucks to see you so upset over something like this, okay?”

Chopper looked up, only briefly. The shadow of his hat cast itself over his eyes but Zoro could still see deep wells of emotion within them.

“You won’t make fun of me?” Chopper questioned.

“Hell no,” Zoro said.

“Mmm,” Chopper made another noise and squirmed some more. After a moment of looking down at his hooves he took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He untucked his legs from close to his chest and let them down, along with pulling up his hat so it no longer nearly covered his eyes. “You promise?”

“I do,” Zoro said.

“Okay… I uh… I’ve known how my body reacts to it for awhile. It’s embarrassing. If I think about it too long, I start to get nervous and my heartbeat goes way up. I used to think it was because I was scared of it… Awhile ago I realized it was because I kinda liked it. I don’t know why, I just do.”

Chopper squirmed some more in his seat.

“How did you feel when I was doing it?” Zoro asked.

“I dunno,” Chopper said, shrugging his shoulders. “Scared my body might react again.”

“I mean besides that,” Zoro said, leaning forward. “You obviously enjoyed it. I saw that for myself.”

Chopper squirmed in place when Zoro spoke. The swordsman hesitated and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid.

“Yeah,” Chopper agreed. “When it’s happening it’s like I hate it, but I also like it. That was different, though. I couldn’t get out of you holding me down no matter how much I squirmed, and it went on for so long I… I think I liked that.”

Chopper reached up his hooves and tugged down at his hat once more.

“I’m sorry,” Chopper said. “That’s weird, I know.”

“You can stop acting like it’s that bad,” Zoro said, groaning slightly. He reached out his hand and laid it down on Chopper’s shoulder. The reindeer looked up sheepishly. “Believe me you could be into a whole lot worse. Honestly it’s… kinda cute.”

Zoro frowned. He hadn’t really thought of the situation like that until now. However, remembering how Chopper looked when he was squirming and giggling at his touch did seem to fit that in retrospect. He had been so caught up on upsetting Chopper that he hadn’t really stopped to consider that.

“Cute?” Chopper asked, and then looked down. He started squirming again. He tapped his hooves together lightly in a silent clap. “Sh-Shut up. You can’t make me feel better like that.”

“I’m not lying,” Zoro said, finding himself chuckling.

Chopper put on the faintest smile. Zoro could see pink form around his cheeks.

“I’ve been scared thinking about when you did it,” Chopper said, still tapping his hooves together. “Cause the more I think about it the more my body… reacts the same. I liked just having no control and feeling helpless and you making me writhe and…”

Chopper pulled down his hat and started squirming.

“I-I’m talking way too much,” Chopper said with a stuttering, nervous tone. “I’m sorry. I’m making it weird, aren’t I?”

“No,” Zoro said. It was the truth. Honestly he hadn’t even considered that Chopper admitting something that personal might be weird until the reindeer said something. “It’s alright.”

“Really?” Chopper asked.

“Course,” Zoro said, nodding his head. 

Chopper smiled faintly.

“Alright,” The reindeer said, and then let out a giggle. He looked down at his hooves and seemed to pause a moment to gather his thoughts. “I’ve never… Talked about this with anybody before. It’s kinda nice.”

Seeing Chopper smile made a tightness Zoro didn’t realize he had been carrying in his chest since yesterday lessen. He didn’t just want to apologize, he wanted to fix what he had done wrong.

“You’ve never… been tickled to get off, have you?” Zoro asked.

“No way,” Chopper said. His smile faded, becoming replaced with a newfound blush. “I’ve just thought about it sometimes. I try not to, though.”

“Why not?” Zoro questioned.

“I mean… I don’t think any human is gonna want to do anything with me. Who the heck would do that for me anyway?” Chopper said, frowning. “It’s not like I can do it to myself, either.”

There was a certain sadness in Chopper’s tone when he said that. The reindeer crossed his arms and started to frown now.

“Hey,” Zoro said. The idea formed in his head quickly, and before he let himself have too much of a chance to really think about it he had started talking. “You know, if you wanna… I could help you out.”

“Help me… out?” Chopper asked.

“Y’know,” Zoro said, shrugging his shoulders. “Tickle you some.”

Chopper’s eyes widened.

“Y-You said you wouldn’t tease me,” Chopper mumbled, seeming a bit distraught.

“I’m not!” Zoro insisted. “I’m being serious.”

Chopper’s eyes grew even wider, but Zoro only had a moment to see them before Chopper grabbed his hat and pulled it down to cover his eyes.

“Y-You don’t wanna do that,” Chopper said quickly, starting to stammer his words. “Nonono I-I’d make you feel uncomfortable. That wouldn’t be fair of me to a-ask you that.”

“You’re not asking,” Zoro pointed out. “I just offered, Chopper. I really doubt I’d make me all that uncomfortable, either.”

“...Really?” Chopper asked.

The reindeer gingerly lifted his hat just enough so Zoro could see one of his eyes.

“Really,” Zoro said. “Just as long as you don’t go telling that shit cook that I thought you looked cute squirming and giggling.”

“Mmm,” Chopper made a noise and began squirming more than he did when Zoro had tickled him the day before. “But I… Would you really do that? For me?”

“Of course,” Zoro said, reaching out his hand and grabbing one of Chopper’s hooves. “It’s kinda pathetic watching you think that getting off from tickling is something to be ashamed of. Maybe if you had an outlet you’d see it’s not that bad.”

“Zoro,” Chopper mumbled, looking down at the hand holding his hoof. He bit his lip briefly. “I… Thank you.”

“Is that a yes?” Zoro asked, raising his brow in question.

“S-Sure,” Chopper said, putting on a smile as he lifted his eyes to meet Zoro’s gaze. “Let’s do it.”

That smile was more than enough to tell Zoro this was the right decision. 

—————————————————————————————————--

Chopper could hardly believe this was really happening. He waited in the medical cabin sitting on the bed, trying desperately to calm his pounding heart. Zoro had been gone for a few minutes now, mentioning that he was going to go scrounge around the ship to find some items they could use.

Zoro was going to tickle him.

Chopper was going to LET Zoro tickle him.

The reindeer was excited and scared and nervous and ready to both scream and smile. He was a mess of emotions as he tried to sort it all out in his head. He kept wondering if he should call the whole thing off, but then Zoro’s reassuring smirk came to mind and banished those thoughts.

The whole thing was starting to feel like a dream. Up until the medical cabin’s door opened up again and Zoro reappeared Chopper was starting to convince himself it might be. However the way his heart picked up and started pounding hard enough to rattle his ribs assured him this was very much real.

“Hey,” Zoro said.

“H-Hey,” Chopper replied. His eyes instantly went down to what Zoro was carrying. He saw rope, along with a sack bulging with goodies Chopper couldn’t make out. It made the fur on the back of his neck stand up just to imagine what was inside.

“I think this stuff’ll work,” Zoro said, setting the bag aside as he came over to the bed and sat down at the end. He examined the rope, and glanced down at Chopper’s small limbs as if trying to determine exactly how properly tie them on.

“Nobody saw you, right?” Chopper asked.

“Naw,” Zoro said. “Don’t worry so much. Everybody’s asleep.”

“Except Usopp,” Chopper mumbled.

“He’s on the other end of the ship,” Zoro said. “I really, really doubt he’s gonna hear us.”

Chopper swallowed and realized a lump had been forming in his throat. He couldn’t stop staring at the rope.

“Are you sure it’s fine for you to…”

“Yes,” Zoro interrupted before Chopper could finish. “How many times are you gonna ask if I’m uncomfortable with this?”

“Sorry…” Chopper said.

“I think you’re gonna be even more sorry after I get this rope on you,” Zoro said, giving Chopper a smirk to try and quickly relieve the small bit of tension. He leaned in and Chopper felt his face instantly blush.

“Mmm,” Chopper felt his lips purse in response. “I-I don’t know how you’re so okay with this. It doesn’t freak you out to do something that turns me on?”

“Why would it?” Zoro asked.

“Cause I’m not… human,” Chopper said.

“Do you want to do this?” Zoro asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you WANT me to do this?” Zoro asked.

“I… I do…” Chopper admitted sheepishly. “I really do.”

Zoro put on a faint grin and leaned in, grabbing Chopper’s chin and propping it up so their eyes met.

“That’s all I need to be fine with it,” Zoro said. “I’m not gonna say it again. I don’t care if you’re not human. You can walk and talk and say you want it. That’s good enough for me, moron.”

Chopper tried his best to suppress a smile, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. He turned his head so Zoro’s fingers fell from his chin and giggled softly under his breath.

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Chopper said.

“Now are you gonna shut up and let me tie you up?” Zoro asked.

Now Chopper was giggling and couldn’t hide it.

“Go ahead,” The reindeer said. He was nervous, but no longer afraid. Even as Zoro grabbed his wrists one by one and began to bind them together, wrapping the rope around several times until there was very little wiggle room left. Despite Zoro’s strength his grip was actually soft and gentle as he worked, making sure not to tie too tightly.

“If it gets to intense I want you to tell me,” Zoro said.

“Like a safeword?” Chopper asked.

“Something like that.”

“Okay… What if I just say red if it gets too be too much?”

“Red. Got it.”

Zoro tied off his bound wrists above his head to the top frame of the bed, leaving Chopper’s pits and sides entirely exposed. It wasn’t until Chopper tried to tug on all of his limbs at once did it start to sink in just how helpless he really was. Now his heart was starting to pick up in speed again, but he tried his best to fight off the nerves.

“Gotta say,” Zoro said. “You do look kinda cute all tied up and helpless.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Chopper snapped. He started squirming in his bindings even more now. “You can’t make me happy by calling me cute!” 

Zoro chuckled as he crawled onto the bed. This was suddenly starting to remind Chopper of the day before when Zoro had pinned him down. The swordsman hovered over him just like before. He was a looming, giant figure. In the back of his mind the reindeer knew he could easily break out of these ropes simply by transforming into his larger humanoid form, but in that moment he couldn’t help but find Zoro intimidating. He smirked at Chopper, causing butterflies to go around inside of his belly.

“One last thing,” Zoro said.

The swordsman lifted his hand to his shoulder where he tugged at the ends of his bandana. He grabbed it with both hands as it came undone and put the cloth over Chopper’s eyes. The reindeer gave a quiet gasp.

“Figured this might make it a bit more exciting,” Zoro said. “You fine with a blindfold?”

“I-I think so,” Chopper said.

“Good,” Zoro said as he finished tying the bandana. “Alright… You ready to get started?”

“Mmhmm,” Chopper said, and gave a slight nod of his head. “But… Zoro?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks… f-for offering to do this…”

Zoro chuckled, and Chopper felt his cheeks heat up once more.

“You might not thank me after I’m done,” Zoro said.

Those words made Chopper’s heart flutter with anticipation. He smiled, and giggled nervously as he squirmed in his rope bindings. This was really happening. Zoro was really going to tickle him.

Zoro’s hands planted down against Chopper’s belly, palm down. His fingers extended outward, feeling all the way up to his abdomen and sides. Chopper felt a gasp linger on his lips that he cut back by biting his cheek. He tugged on the rope above his head out of instinct.

“You gotta say it,” Zoro said. His voice was teasing, and made Chopper feel light headed. “What do you want me to do?”

“I… I want you to tickle me,” Chopper said, softly. “Please, Zoro. D-Don’t hold back.”

The reindeer heard the swordsman chuckle.

“You asked for it.”

The first real touch was against the outline of Chopper’s rounded belly. Zoro lifted his palms, but kept his fingers on the reindeer’s body. He pressed all of his fingers down minus his thumbs to form spider-like claws digging into his soft body. Zoro managed to press past the fur and get right to the sensitive skin underneath. The first stroke used all of Zoro’s fingers at once, dragging up from Chopper’s belly up to his sides and ribs.

“Ahh!” Chopper gasped as the fingers began to move. Once more his arms tugged at the ropes above his head. He was still helpless. His mouth hung open for a second and no sound came out. It was sort of like his body was screaming but it didn’t yet reach his mouth. The sensation was there, taunting and teasing ready to strike and become intense at any moment.

“Mmhmhm...” Chopper bit down on his lip as Zoro’s fingers got closer and closer to his armpits. They trailed over his ribs tediously. Soon they got to the sweet spot where Chopper had been tormented the day before. Only this time, the reindeer had asked for this. Even knowing just how awful it was he still wanted it. Zoro’s fingers casually pressed themselves into his pits, and began to drag themselves up and down, with four slow fingers in each one.

Chopper couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started giggling.

“E-Eehehehe!” Chopper whined. His arms wouldn’t stop fighting the rope. His body screamed at him to hide his pits from Zoro’s tickling fingers as he was made to laugh and giggle. He squirmed side to side, feeling trapped. Whenever the poor helpless reindeer tried to wriggle his body to one side to lessen the tickling it only gave Zoro the opportunity to press rougher with his fingers on the opposite. Soon his giggling became mixed with quick yelps and squeals whenever the fingers would find a sweet spot.

“Oh, right here?” Zoro teased whenever Chopper squeaked, and focused on that area for a few seconds. It made Chopper feel like his head was about to explode whenever the swordsman did that.

“A-Ahahaha! N-Nohohohooo!” Chopper whined. “It tickles!”

The reindeer continued to giggle. He knew his pits were a seriously sensitive part of his body, but never before had he been subjected to prolonged torment on them like this. Before he had always forced his body to fight back after no more than a couple of seconds. He had always been fearful somebody might find out he enjoyed it. The shame in it all had kept him from allowing himself to indulge.

Right now was so alien to the reindeer. He hated it, every second of it. His body and mind were screaming at him with ticklish agony to make it stop yet at the same time he couldn’t get enough of it.

It was… really fun, actually. To giggle and squirm and feel the fingers attack him senselessly For once he wasn’t terrified his body might react and reveal something he would never want to be known. He trusted Zoro.

“You’re just eating this up now,” Zoro taunted as he finally abandoned Chopper’s pits and moved back down to his sides. He started by squeezing Chopper’s pudgy sides in his hands. It made the reindeer squeak, but not as much as when Zoro started dragging his nails up and down the edges of Chopper’s belly.

Zoro’s fingers moved up to just under his ribs where all of them began to dance and stroke just an inch under his nipples. It soon became sensory overload, and Chopper’s soft giggling turned to a squeal of ticklish hell.

“Eeeeeheheheeee!”

Soon Zoro’s hands split apart. He would pinch and tease Chopper’s sides with one while tormenting one of his pits with the other. He moved quickly, never staying in one spot long. Due to the blindfold Chopper was always off guard, and never knew where the swordsman’s fingers might strike next. Each new touch brought a squeal of ticklish delight. Chopper started kicking against his own will eventually when Zoro found spots that could really make the reindeer yell.

As it turned out, Chopper had several spots on his upper body that were able to make him become purely hysterical. The worst were his pits, which felt a solid ten out of ten ticklish no matter where Zoro would poke. The bottoms of his ribs were another bad spot, which meant Zoro just couldn’t bring himself to leave them alone. He kept going back there, dragging his nails past Chopper’s fur and gazing against his skin. Sometimes he would just use one finger and drag up and down the same spot again and again until Chopper was positive he was going to lose his mind and laugh until he went hysterical. His belly button, though, was patictuarly awful. His belly was the softest in his current form, meaning that it was also fairly sensitive. Zoro found this out very quickly when he started to trail fingers around it and made the poor reindeer start squealing. When he poked a finger inside Chopper really hollered to a point he became fearful his laughter might ring through the ship and cause a scene. He tried desperately to suppress his laughter, but it was easier said than done when a certain swordsman just wouldn’t stop touching the spot that made him scream.

Zoro kept up the tickling for a solid ten minutes. It was enough for Chopper’s wrists to start aching from pulling so hard and for his body to start feeling damp due to sweat. When the swordsman’s fingers finally moved away and stayed away he was given a short time to breathe.

Zoro reached down and tugged at the blindfold around Chopper’s eyes. He lifted up one side, allowing Chopper to get a look at him. He was actually smiling, still looking cocky.

“Doing alright?” Zoro asked.

“Uh-Huh,” Chopper said wearily. “It’s… really fun.”

“I can tell,” Zoro said. His eyes quickly moved down.

“Yeah,” Chopper said. He didn’t need to look down to know his pants were tenting once more. He felt his face grow heated. He had felt it for awhile now, but had been too nervous to call attention to it. “Does it bother you?”

“Course not,” Zoro said.

Chopper smiled sheepishly.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Zoro asked.

“Keep going?” Chopper asked. “Do you mean…”

“Down there,” Zoro said, gesturing down to Chopper’s tenting shorts.

“You… you’d wanna do that?” Chopper asked.

“Is it too much for you?” Zoro asked.

“N-No!” Chopper said quickly. “I just… I didn’t think you’d…”

Zoro reached out his hand and rubbed it against the side of Chopper’s face. He leaned down, causing Chopper’s eyes to widen and for his blush to intensify. His heart started to race again as Zoro did the most unexpected thing. He leaned down, and pressed his lips up to Chopper’s own. The reindeer felt like his chest was about to explode as it happened. It was his first kiss, and it was with a human. It was with Zoro. After a moment he settled down and let his eyes shut, taking a moment to appreciate Zoro’s rough lips against his own soft ones.

“That was different,” Zoro said with a chuckle as he parted. Zoro was close enough that Chopper could feel hot breath hit his neck and run down his chest.

“Bad different?” Chopper asked cautiously. 

“No,” Zoro said. “Just… fuzzier. Is that enough to convince you I’m fine with going further?”

Chopper giggled, and Zoro smiled in return. Zoro looked a bit funny when he smiled. His face was usually so rough and angry looking. It was rare to see it actually reach his eyes in such a genuine way, and for a moment Chopper felt his heart want to leap from his chest.

“Okay,” Chopper agreed with a chest still full of butterflies. “If you really are okay with it, I am too.”

“Wanna keep the blindfold on?” Zoro asked.

“Um… can I keep it off?” Chopper asked. “I wanna… see you.”

Despite those words Chopper found his eyes naturally averting from Zoro’s out of embarrassment. He could hear Zoro snicker, and soon moved his hands down to undo the bandana and free Chopper’s eyes fully.

That wasn’t the only fabric Zoro was quick to remove. As soon as he had re-tied the bandana around his bicep the swordsman made a move for Chopper’s pants. He slipped the tips of his fingers into them and tugged, sliding them gingerly down Chopper’s body. He had to tug a little harder once they got down to the tenting part of his crotch. As he did so Chopper’s hard cock revealed itself. It had softened in the time between the end of the first round of tickling and the kiss, but being exposed by Zoro’s hand had caused it to begin to harden once more. Zoro smiled as his eyes fell upon it, and Chopper was reminded of the gaze of a hungry animal.

“Mmm,” Chopper made a noise without thinking.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked.

“N-Nothing,” Chopper said, though his stutter gave it away. Zoro stared at Chopper until his face felt hot and he was forced to admit what was on his mind. “I’ve just never… gotten naked for anybody. L-Like this, I mean.”

“Right,” Zoro said, frowning slightly.

“It’s fine, really,” Chopper tried to say quickly.

“Hold on,” Zoro said.

Chopper watched as Zoro grabbed his shirt and pulled up, exposing his chest to the bound reindeer. He tossed it aside onto the floor and soon got to work unbuckling his pants, and tossing his three swords aside with them. Soon the swordsman’s entire body was visible to Chopper. He was naked aside from the bandages on his arm.

“There,” Zoro said, climbing back onto the bed. “Now it’s not just you.”

Chopper stared at Zoro’s body. He had never really considered looking at it for any reason other than a medical one, but now that it was presented to him in such a way that he couldn’t help but admire.

“Honestly that might be more distracting,” Chopper admitted.

“Want me to get dressed again?” Zoro asked.

“I… I didn’t say that…” Chopper muttered.

Zoro chuckled.

“Alright, you’ve delayed your torture long enough, Furball,” Zoro said. He reached down his hand slowly to the very bottom of Chopper’s belly between it and Chopper’s half erect cock. “Time to really make you squeal.”

“Mhmhm…” Chopper couldn’t stop himself from giggling at that touch alone. He had never known if other parts of his body were sensitive other than the typical parts. That finger touching below his waistline told him everything he needed to know. He was done for.

“Let’s see,” Zoro said, reaching down beside the bag only to drag up the big bulging bag from before.

“What’s in there?” Chopper asked.

“Just some stuff I found when I was looking for rope,” Zoro said, opening it up and dumping out it’s contents. Chopper saw several items fall out. A paintbrush, several feathers, a hairbrush, a comb. All of them small things that nobody on the ship would miss. “Figured they could be fun.”

Zoro reached his hand into the pile and grabbed for a long white feather. He drug the bristles over the tip of his finger as his eyes traveled up and down Chopper’s body.

“I-I dunno if that’ll do much, Zoro,” Chopper said. “My fur’s kinda thick.”

“True,” Zoro admitted. A moment later a dastardly smirk crossed his expression. “But I think I know one spot that won’t matter.”

Zoro’s hand moved down, and grabbed for the base of Chopper’s cock. Chopper sucked in a breath of shock as Zoro took the cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, pumping it up and down once.

“Fur’s not too thick here,” Zoro commented. “Perfect.”

“Oh gosh,” Chopper mumbled as he watched with wide, frightful eyes the feather draw closer and closer to his cock. That tip might as well have been a knife for as much as it made his poor heart pound.

The moment it touched down Chopper had to bite his lip. A tiny stroke was all it took, less than an inch, for Chopper to know he was going to suffer. The soft bristles licked his skin, forcing a sudden laugh out of him. Zoro held the cock in such a way that it was exposed up the shaft, and Chopper couldn’t wriggle away. Even as the feather drove itself up Chopper’s cock the reindeer was certain his mind was going to short-circuit.

“A-Ahahahaa!” Chopper burst out laughing. “Z-Zohohohoro!”

If Chopper’s cock had been any less than fully hard a minute ago, the feather had certainly changed that. His cock grew so hard so fast upon being touched by that feather that the reindeer started to worry he was going to go light-headed. As those awful bristles drug themselves over the head of his delicate cock they became damp with his pre-cum that spurt out with every few licks of the feather.

It wasn’t enough for Zoro to focus on Chopper’s shaft. Eventually he let the hand holding it release, and grabbed one of Chopper’s thighs. His fingers dug into the meaty flesh and began to stroke and scratch frantically. Chopper exploded with laughter.

“EEEEHEHEEE!” Chopper squealed. Now he was trembling, and with each violent thrash his body gave his cock ran up against the feather, only tickling him more. Now Zoro’s fingers were digging under the bed to rub against Chopper’s butt.

“Is there any part of you that isn’t ticklish?” Zoro questioned teasingly as he drew his fingers around the underside of Chopper’s thigh.

“Sh-Shu- AAAAAHAHAAAA!” Chopper couldn’t even finish his snapping, because Zoro had moved his fingers down from his butt to the back of his leg. His fingers drew themselves close to Chopper’s taint and began to dance, tickling just underneath the balls.

“NOOOOHOHOOO!” Chopper pleaded with ticklish agony. “EEEHEHEHEEE! A-AHAHAHAAA!”

The reindeer tried to close his legs, but upon seeing just how ticklish he was between them Zoro couldn’t let the opportunity slip away. He grabbed one of Chopper’s ankles and pulled, forcing the legs apart.

“Z-Zoro,” Chopper whined, staring down only to see his fully erect cock leaking pre-cum.

“You don’t expect me to just IGNORE that spot now that I know it’ll make you make those cute noises, do you?” Zoro asked.

“S-Shut up!” Chopper cried. “I’m not cute!”

“Sure,” Zoro replied, and reached for a new tool. It was a toothbrush. Chopper felt his heart drop at the sight of it. “Y’know, Chopper, I don’t like it when you lie.”

Zoro looked even more evil than before.

“Know what I do to liars?”

“Oh gosh,” Chopper mumbled. He tried to close his legs again but Zoro’s grip was too tight. He was forced to watch as that toothbrush lowered down between his vulnerable legs and the hard bristles touched down to his taint.

Chopper had never known just how loud he could scream until that brush began to scrub his taint. The reindeer totally lost it, screaming and hollering with desperate laughter. It was so bad that he struggled to take in a breath. Zoro wouldn’t stop squeezing his thighs, adding only more to the desperate ticklishness his body taunted him with. As that toothbrush violated his taint with those tickly bristles Chopper became blinded, and could soon think of nothing but the agony of it all.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” Chopper cried. “EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEE! I CAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IT! PLEHEHEHEEEESE!”

Despite his words, Chopper refused to say the safe word. It was true, he couldn’t take it. He was going to lose his mind… but he didn’t want to say the word that would make it stop. His mind was becoming nothing but sensations of tickling and in that torture he found a pure bliss. He loved it. He loved being tickled so much that he couldn’t stand it. Even if he lost his mind or passed out because it never stopped he was sure he would still love it.

“AAAHAHAHAAA!” Chopper continued to cry.

“Say you’re cute,” Zoro said, tauntingly. “Or else I won’t stop.”

“S-SHUT UPP AHAHAHAAAA!”

“That’s not what I wanna hear,” Zoro said.

Zoro squeezed Chopper’s thighs harder, and finally let the brush go and stopped focusing on Chopper’s taint. Truth be told it had been scrubbed so much that it had started to feel numb, which made it all the more horrible when Zoro instead started digging all of his fingernails into the insides of Chopper’s meaty thighs.

“EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHHEEE!” Chopper screamed. Now more than ever he wanted, NEEDED, to close his legs. Zoro wouldn’t let that happen. He just kept tickling and grabbing and stroking the spot Chopper never knew to be so ticklish.

“I’M CUTE!” Chopper squealed after no more than three minutes of being tickled between his legs. “I’M CUTE I’M CUTE I’M CUTE!”

It took Chopper saying it a dozen times before Zoro stopped tickling that spot. The reindeer shut his legs as soon as the hands were gone and squeezed his eyes shut. His face was on fire.

“Was that so hard?”

“Screw you, ass,” Chopper muttered.

“Man, you really don’t learn,” Zoro said.

“Huh?”

Chopper opened his eyes just in time to see Zoro reaching down for one of Chopper’s ankles. The reindeer’s heart skipped a beat.

His hooves. Zoro was going to tickle his hooves.

“Oh gosh,” Chopper whispered under his breath as Zoro reached over to the pile of tools and picked up a hairbrush. He could feel his body tense instantly, and on reaction alone he tried to pull away his hooves. However, Zoro’s grip was like solid steel which gave Chopper no room to so much as tug.

Zoro didn’t even bother to test out just how sensitive the poor reindeer’s hooves were before he went straight in with the brush. As it turned out, Chopper’s hooves were in fact unbearably ticklish. Of course, he already knew that.

“AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!” Chopper let out a shrill screech of laughter at the top of his lungs. He hadn’t even been given a chance to recover from the last ruthless tickling before Zoro had jumped right into attacking an equally sensitive part of his body. At first it was just one hoof, with the bristles of the brush dragging up and down. His hooves were small enough that every inch of it was under ticklish torture at once. It was like a million tiny bristles each desperate to make the reindeer laugh. 

Then Zoro grabbed his other ankle, and gripped them side by side. There was no escape. Chopper’s chest ached as he shrieked and laughed and thrashed wildly. His eyes were watering in no time, with tears soon spilling over and leaking down the sides of his face.

“IT’S TOHOHOHOOO MUCH!” Chopper cried out. “AAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!” 

Zoro scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed. He kept going even when Chopper’s strength gave. His entire body started to ache from so much thrashing, particularly his wrists tied above his head. He had been tugging on them relentlessly throughout the entire ordeal. His chest started to hurt from just how loud and how long he had been laughing.

By the time Zoro finally let up Chopper’s hooves were still tingling. He let them drop against the bed, and on instinct alone Chopper pressed them down to the cool sheets. They felt like they were burning. Even with the swordsman’s fingers and tools far away he couldn’t stop giggling.

“Having fun?” Zoro asked.

“Uh… Uh-huh,” Chopper answered wearily. “I love it… I really love it, Zoro.”

Zoro chuckled and reached down his hand to Chopper’s cheek once more where he rubbed gently. The reindeer shut his eyes wearily. Zoro’s scent was calming. He forgot for a moment about all the aches his body whined about and just basked in the moment.

It was of course a short lived moment before the devious swordsman got back to his job of torturing the bound reindeer. He reached for the tools once more, pulling the feather from before out. It looked just as menacing as ever.

“Don’t worry,” Zoro said. His other hand went down to Chopper’s fully erect cock and gripped it gently. “Let’s finish it off with a bang, shall we?”

“O-Okay,” Chopper said, tired but still excited for what was going to come next.

Zoro did something Chopper didn’t expect, and that was to flip the feather around. Instead of the soft end facing down to Chopper, the quill was pointed down right towards his body. Zoro drew it down, and planted the hardened tip right next to Chopper’s crotch between his thigh and his cock and balls.

“Eep!” Chopper squeaked in surprise.

Zoro began to pump Chopper’s cock. The reindeer bit his lip. He had never been touched in such a way before, and it made his hooves curl and his back want to arch just to feel Zoro stroke him like that.

As Zoro’s hand worked on Chopper’s cock, he began to drag the quill of the feather in small circles. As Chopper had found out so many times today, his body truly was sensitive all over. It was like a little demon pulling all the ticklishness of his body down to one spot, and wherever that quill drug the reindeer giggles.

“Eehehehehe!” Chopper whined, unable to keep himself from twisting. The quill moved to where the inside of his thigh began and drug it up and down the outline. Chopper let out a loud series of gasps and bouts of laughter, pulling and squirming the best he could. Zoro didn’t once slow down pumping his cock the whole time despite Chopper making it very difficult for him.

Zoro drug that quill all around Chopper’s crotch anywhere that wasn’t his cock and balls. He drew it down to the taint where the reindeer had already been tormented to near insanlity by a toothbrush. The quill was somehow worse, able to isolate a single point and force the reindeer to howl. Chopper wasn’t sure if he should be grateful that it left so soon, because next came his hooves.

At first Zoro didn’t use the quill end on his soles. He instead drug the feather between the two hooves, allowing the soft bristles to torment inbetween.

“MMMMM!” Chopper very nearly felt his head explode when he resisted a laugh. It was agony, and he adored it. After several run throughs of the soft feather between both of his hooves Zoro finally got to work at scrubbing the quill against the bottoms of his soles.

“Eehehehehehe! Ahahaha! It tickles!”

Given that both of Zoro’s hands were distracted by holding the quill as well as pleasuring his cock, Chopper was forced to keep his hooves still if he wanted to feel the tickling. It should have been humiliating being so desperate to feel the awful tickling that he had to force himself to lay still, but with Zoro Chopper found it hard to feel any shame whatsoever. He was having too much fun to worry that it wasn’t natural to be so turned on and excited by this.

After several minutes of teasing his hooves Zoro finally gave them a break. Of course, this was only so he could explore more parts of Chopper. He ran the quill up his legs and back to his upper half where he would stay. He swirled the quill dozens upon dozens of times around and inside of Chopper’s belly button, occasionally flipping it around so the soft feather could tease inside. Chopper writhed the most whenever Zoro did that.

“Ahhh!” Chopper moaned.

The longer he was stroked the more moans became mixed into his giggling. Zoro was slow, and steady. He never sped up nor slowed down in his stroking. It was a constant, never ending sort of pleasure that built and built as his body was tormented all over.

Eventually Zoro brought the quill to the spot Chopper feared most. His armpits. Zoro laid down beside the bound reindeer, still stroking. He wrapped his arm under Chopper’s body so he could poke and prod the quill inside of the pit opposite where he was lying. Chopper looked over only to see a snide, evil expression. It drove him insane.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahahaha!” Chopper was so caught up between giggling and moaning as that quill ran circles around the outline of his armpit that he hardly noticed Zoro lean his head down until it was too late. The nose of the swordsman buried itself into his pit, and not long after Chopper felt something wet. Zoro’s tongue was quick to drag itself through the thick fur inside his pits and work its way down against the skin.

“EEEEHHEHE!” Chopper squealed. Both of his pits were now being tormented, each with very different sensations that tickled all the same. The quill was rough and precise, while the tongue was wet and alien in a way that excited the reindeer. As both drug around, stroking and licking and poking him without end, the reindeer felt himself come close to climax.

“Z-Zorohohoro!” Chopper whined. “Ahh! Ahh! Slow down! I can’t hold it much longer! Ahahaha!”

Zoro didn’t slow down. In fact, he went harder. He started dragging the quill insanely fast inside of Chopper’s pit, causing the reindeer’s mind to momentarily go hysterical as his squealing laughter from before returned. He started kicking all while Zoro pumped his cock. He couldn’t stop moaning now between bouts of giggling. 

“Ahhh! Ahahahaha! Ahhhhhh! Nnnnngh!”

Eventually Chopper came far too close to an orgasm to even attempt to hold it back. He bit his lip, hard. The pleasure of cumming far outweighed his desire to laugh as thick streams of cum shot out of his cock and up. He shot so hard and so far that they landed not only on his chest, but on his face as well.

“Mmmmmmm! Ahhhhh!” Chopper whined. His face felt so fiery hot that he was surprised by his seed didn’t sizzle upon impact.

“Who woulda thought your little body could shoot that much?” Zoro asked teasingly, finally dropping the quill and pulling his tongue away.

“Shut up,” Chopper whined, shutting his eyes and panting. “I-I didn’t mean to cum... Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zoro said, reaching up his hands and quickly unbinding Chopper’s wrists. He held them gently as he pulled them down, rubbing where they were now red from the constant tugging.

“I-I wanted to do… more, though…” Chopper admitted softly.

“Well, there’s always next time,” Zoro said.

“Next time?” Chopper asked with wide eyes. “You mean it? There’s gonna be a next time?”

“It’s kinda hard to say no when you give me those eyes,” Zoro said, chuckling. He placed his hand on Chopper’s face and wiped some of the seed away. “Plus… I gotta admit it was fun teasing you.”

Chopper felt Zoro’s legs shift. He glanced down, and realized with a small gasp that the swordsman himself was erect. Chopper’s heart began pounding again.

“Hey, don’t look so shocked,” Zoro said, grabbing Chopper’s chin and pulling it up. “I didn’t expect it either, Furball.”

Chopper could feel his lips tug with a smile. With what little strength he had remaining after that session he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, squeezing the swordsman tightly.

“Thank you,” Chopper whispered. “I… I’m really glad you were the one to do it with me, Zoro.”

“Ugh, you’re really gonna make me act all mushy aren’t you?” Zoro asked, but placed a hand on Chopper’s back to hug him despite his words. “But… It’s good to see you happy again, Chopper.”

Chopper smiled as he buried his face into Zoro’s neck. His mind still lingered on the kiss he received earlier, and the excitement that came with it. Butterflies filled his belly as he pulled back and looked up into Zoro’s eyes. Whatever shame he had felt just a few hours before was so tiny that he could barely sense it. He was just… happy. Happy that Zoro was with him, and that he had been able to have so much fun with the swordsman's help. 

“Can we do it again soon?” Chopper asked.

“You really love being tickled, don’t you?” Zoro asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Chopper admitted, blushing. “I really do.”

Zoro chuckled.

“You’re lucky you have those puppy dog eyes, Chopper.”


End file.
